الأعمال الأدبية
الأعمال الأدبية التالية، أو المراجع أوالكتاب قد ذكروا أو ظهروا في المسلسل حتى الآن. الرجاء الاطلاع على المواضيع الرئيسية لمزيد من التفاصيل؛ هذه الصفحة تضم القائمة فقط. الكتب والأدب بعد كل هذه السنوات ) | image=Afterall.gif }} مغامرات أليس في بلاد العجائب ، و . * في الحلقة ، نرى فينسنت لابرادور أصفر، وهذا يشير إلى الأرنب الأبيض في مغامرات أليس في بلاد العجائب". * الأرانب البيضاء استخدمت كمواضيع متكررة في لوست. * وفي لعبة لوست فيا دوموس، نسخة من "أليس في بلاد العجائب" يمكن الحصول عليها وتداولها مع الناجين الآخرين. | wikipedia=أليس في بلاد العجائب (قصة) | image=Alice.jpg }} مزرعة الحيوان | wikipedia=مزرعة الحيوان | image=AnimalFarm.jpg }} هل أنت هناك، ياإلهي؟ أنها أنا، مارجريت | wikipedia=Are You There, God? It's Me, Margaret | image=Areyoutheregod.jpg }} التوأم السيئ * سوير قرأ النص لاحقاً أيضاً، قبل أن يرميه جاك في النار. | image=Badtwin.jpg }} اللحية الزرقاء | wikipedia=اللحية الزرقاء | image=Complete Fairy Tales.jpg }} كتاب القوانين . | image=Book of Laws.jpg }} الكتاب المقدس * شوهد الكتاب المقدس أيضا على رف الكتب في مكتب جاك. * تدعي كاسيدي بأنها بائعة للكتاب المقدس في محاولتها الأولى لمساعدة كيت كي تستطيع التحدث إلى والدتها. * إشارات الكتاب المقدّس منقوشة على عصا إيكو. | wikipedia=الكتاب المقدس | image=Bible.jpg }} تاريخ موجز للزمن * هذا الكتاب يمكن أن يرى في غرفة نوم بين. | wikipedia=A Brief History of Time | image=BriefHistoryTime.jpg }} الإخوة كارامازوف * الخريطة إلى المنطاد الذي يعطيها بين لآنا لوسيا مكتوبة على صفحة من هذا الكتاب. | wikipedia=الإخوة كارامازوف | image=The_Brother_Karamazov.JPG }} قافلة من الأحلام شاهد أيضاً: كتب على رف بين | image=Caravan of dreams.jpg }} كاري | wikipedia=Carrie (novel) | image=Carriebook.jpg }} القبض-22 | wikipedia=Catch-22 | image=Catch-22-cover.jpg }} سجلات نارنيا طريق كولوود | image=coalwood.jpg }} الحصان الأسود | wikipedia=Tami Hoag | image=Dark_Horse.gif }} البرج المظلم I: حامل السلاح | wikipedia=The Dark Tower: The Gunslinger | image=DarkTowerCover.jpg }} البرج المظلم III: الأراضي البور - وجود مرتكز الذي يمكن أن يعالج الجنون الناجم عن السفر عبر الزمن. | wikipedia=The Dark Tower III: The Waste Lands | image=The waste lands.jpg }} العمل القذر * نسخة من هذا الكتاب شوهد أيضاً على رف الكتب في مكتب جاك. | image=DirtyWork.gif }} ملحمة جلجامش | wikipedia=ملحمة جلجامش | image=GilgameshTablet.jpg }} كل شيء يرتفع يجب أن يتلاقى | wikipedia=Everything That Rises Must Converge | image=ETRMC book cover.jpg }} الشر تحت الشمس | wikipedia=Evil Under the Sun | image=Evil Under the sun.jpg }} فهرنهايت 451 شاهد أيضاً: الكتب على رف بين | wikipedia=فهرنهايت 451 | image=Farneheit 451.jpg }} زهور لألغرنون | wikipedia=Flowers for Algernon | image=FlowersForAlgernon.jpg }} المنبع ** كما ذكر من قبل دامون ليندلوف بالإضافات الخاصة في DVD الموسم الثالث في "نادي كتاب لوست" سوير يشابه جدا بطل الرواية الرئيسي، هوارد رورك. كلاهما متمرد ضد الثقافة العامة في مجتمعهم، ويفضلون أن يكونوا وحدهم. | wikipedia=The Fountainhead | image=TheFountainhead.jpg }} حكايات جريم الخرافية | wikipedia=Grimm's Fairy Tales | image=Grimm's Fiary Tales.jpg }} هاري بوتر *"هاري بوتر وسجين أزكابان" من ضمن الكتب على رف جاك. | wikipedia=هاري بوتر (سلسلة) | image=HarryPotter.jpg }} قلب الظلام * تشارلي يقول لهيرلي، "في دقيقة تكون هيرلي السعيد المنشرح، والدقيقة التالية تتحول إلى كولونيل كورتز الدموي!" * سوير يشير إلى جون بـ "كولونيل كورتز" ** الكولونيل كورتز شخصية في فلم عام 1979 Apocalypse Now، الذي بشكل مطلق مستند على قلب الظلام. * وفي لعبة لوست: فيا دوموس، نسخة من "قلب الظلام" يمكن العثور عليها في الكهوف التي يسكنها الدب قطبي. | wikipedia=قلب الظلام | image=HeartofDarkness.jpg }} اليد العليا | image=N73637.jpg }} القرآن الكريم . شاهد أيضاَ: الكتب على رف بين الدين والايديولوجيات | wikipedia=القرآن | image=Quran.jpg }} الفندق . * هذه القصة تصور مجموعة من الناس الذين تتشابك حياتهم مع فندق. كل واحد من هذه الشخصيات لديهماضي مظلل وكل شخص يتعامل مع هذا الماضي ويحاول تخليص نفسه في الوقت الحاضر. انظر أيضا : كتب على رف بين | wikipedia=Hotel_%28novel%29 | image=HotelBook.jpg }} التغيرات اختراع موريل | wikipedia=The Invention of Morel | image=The Invention of Morel.jpg }} جزيرة * في بداية الكتاب، الشخصية الرئيسية " ملقى هناك كجثة على أوراق ميتة، شعره يهم، ووجهه ملطخ وبه رضوض، ملابسه بالية وموحلة، هل سيستيقظ فارنبي مع بداية جديدة."، يبدو هذا مصدر إلهام لبداية لوست . | wikipedia=Island (novel) | image=IslandHuxley.jpg }} يوليوس قيصر ** هذه إشارة إلى الاقتباس الشهير ، "Et tu, Brute? (حتى أنت ، بروتوس؟)، كلمات قيصر الأخيرة في مسرحية شكسبير "يوليوس قيصر". * شخصية سيزار (قيصر) | wikipedia=يوليوس قيصر (مسرحية) | image=JCaesar.jpg }} حديقة الديناصورات | wikipedia=Jurassic Park | image=Jurassic Park.jpg }} ملوك الحب شاهد أيضاً: كتب على رف بين | image=Bookshelf.jpg }} لانسيلوت | wikipedia=Lancelot (novel) | image=Lancelot.gif }} ضحك في الظلام | wikipedia=Laughter in the Dark | image=Laughter.jpg }} تركوا وراءهم | wikipedia=Left Behind | image=Leftbehindbook.jpg }} الأمير الصغير ) | wikipedia=The Little Prince | image=Littleprince.jpg }} أمير الذباب * تشارلي ذكر كيف أن ناجي القسم الخلفي أصبحوا "جميعا أمير الذباب." * هيرلي يصادف خنزير عليه ذبابة معلق على شجرة بينما كان يرتحل خلال الغابة. * الخنزير البري موجود في الكتاب، وعلى الجزيرة * إشتكى الفتيان الصغار من وحش غامض يسافر عبر الغابة بكل سهولة. | wikipedia=أمير الذباب | image=LordOfTheFliesBookCover.jpg }} مذكرات فتاة الجيشا * "جي يون" تنطق مماثل ل" Gion "، حي الغيشا في الكتاب. | wikipedia=Memoirs of a Geisha | image= }} موبي ديك | wikipedia=موبي ديك | image=MobyDick.jpg }} بركة القمر * شخصيات بركة القمر عبروا بوابة إلى مدينة تحت الأرض تدعى موريا، الاسم الذي إشتقّ من الواضح من قبل المؤلف من تلك الإسطورية القارة المفقودة مو / ليموريا. * ميزات هذا الكتاب تشمل الاختفاء الغريب، لجزيرة غير مأهولة في المحيط الهادئ، وبقايا الحضارة المفقودة، ووحش غامض. | wikipedia=The_Moon_Pool | image=themoonpoolcover.jpg }} ألغاز الأمريكتين القديمة: العالم الجديد قبل كولومبوس | image=Moaa.jpg }} الجزيرة الغامضة * في الرواية، العديد من الشخصيات وكلب تحطم منطادهم على جزيرة في جنوب المحيط الهادئ (كما حدث لهنري غيل الأصلي)، حيث تحدث أشياء غريبة. * هناك انسان الغاب يدعى "جوب" (اختصاراً لـ "جوبيتر") على الجزيرة. جوب من مؤسسة هانسو من المرجح جدا الإشارة إلى ذلك. | wikipedia=The Mysterious Island | image=Themysteriousisland.jpg }} القسم حادثة في جسر جدول البومة | wikipedia=An Occurrence at Owl Creek Bridge | image=An_occurrence.jpg }} الرحلة الطويلة * في لعبة لوست: فيا دوموس, نسخة من الرحلة الطويلة في قمرة القيادة بالطائرة. | wikipedia=أوديسة | image=Odyssey.jpg }} من الفئران والرجال * وفي وقت لاحق ، سوير يذكر الكتاب ، وبين اقتبس خط عن الوحدة كما يكشف له أنهم على جزيرة الهيدرا. | wikipedia=Of Mice and Men | image=OMAM.jpg }} على الطريق في الكتابة صديقنا المشترك * المركب الذي يغيش فيه ديزموند وبيني يدعى "صديقنا المشترك". | wikipedia=Our Mutual Friend | image=BOOK.JPG }} يا رواد! الغرباء | wikipedia=The Outsiders (novel) | image=Theoutsiders.jpg }} اللؤلؤة | wikipedia=The Pearl (novel) | image=Thepearlbook.jpg }} قوس قزح السادس | wikipedia=Rainbow Six (novel) | image=RainbowSix.jpg }} رؤية ريك رومر في علم التنجيم . على أية حال، الكتاب غير موجود حقيقة. | image=RRVOA.jpg }} الجذور شاهد أيضاً: كتب على رف بين' | wikipedia=جذور: ملحمة عائلة أميركية | image=Haley roots.jpg }} الواقع المنفصل شكل الأحداث التي ستأتي | wikipedia=The Shape of Things to Come | image=Shapethingscomenovel.jpg }} السماء الواقية البريق المسلخ-الخامس الصمود الفهد الحجري | image=Leopard.jpg }} غريب في أرض غريبة . | wikipedia=Stranger in a Strange Land | image=SIASL.jpg | }} الناجون من المستشار قصة مدينتين . * كشف دامون ليندلوف و كارلتون كوس في بودكاست بأن "المدينتين" مجتمعين منفصلين الناجين و الآخرون. | wikipedia=قصة مدينتين | image=Tale.jpg }} الشرطي الثالث | wikipedia=The Third Policeman | image=Thethirdpoliceman.jpg }} عبر المرآة , و . | wikipedia=Through the Looking-Glass | image=Through the looking glass.jpg }} To Kill a Mockingbird | wikipedia=To Kill a Mockingbird | image=Mockingbirdfirst.jpg }} The Turn of the Screw * Manny Weissman compares The Turn of the Screw to other detective novels. | wikipedia=The Turn of the Screw | image=Theturnofthescrew.jpg }} Ulysses * The 18th (and last) episode of the book is named Penelope, who's Desmond's wife in the show. * "... or Julius Caesar not been knifed to death? They are not to be thought away. Time has branded {and} lodged (them) in the room of the infinite possibilities they have ousted. But can those have been possible seeing that they never were? Or was that only possible which came to pass? Weave, weaver of the wind" p. 25 {This passage speaks of the idea of what might have been (how minor events could have drastically altered history). Also, is Jacob this 'weaver' Joyce speaks of, as we see him weaving in the base of the statue.} "The Incident, Parts 1 and 2" | wikipedia=Ulysses | image=19321660.JPG }} Uncle Tom's Cabin See also: Books on Ben's shelf | wikipedia=Uncle Tom's Cabin | image=UncleTomsCabin.jpg }} Valhalla Rising VALIS * Ben is actually seen reading it in Barracks See also: Books on Ben's shelf | wikipedia=VALIS | image=Valiscover.jpg }} Watership Down * Sawyer is again seen with the book while sitting on the beach. | wikipedia=Watership Down | image=Watershipdown.jpg }} The Wizard of Oz , Mrs. Hawking and Desmond observe someone in red shoes being crushed by falling debris, just as the Wicked Witch of the East met her demise when Dorothy arrived in Oz in the 1939 movie adaptation of Baum's book. In the book, the house fell on the witch, but the shoes she was wearing were made of silver. * The episode title "The Man Behind the Curtain" is a reference to a scene in the 1939 movie adaptation of The Wizard of Oz, in which the Wizard, manipulating the illusion of "the great and powerful Oz" from behind a red curtain, exclaims "Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain!" This episode features flashbacks of Ben, whom Locke accuses of being "the man behind the curtain" before their trek to Jacob's cabin in the jungle. * In one episode, Sawyer calls Charlie "Munchkin". * In the 1939 movie adaptation, one of the farmhands on the Gale farm is named Zeke. Sawyer calls Tom "Zeke" in one episode. * The title of the Season 4 finale, "There's No Place Like Home", is an iconic quote from the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. | wikipedia=The Wonderful Wizard of Oz | image=Wizardofoz.jpg }} A Wrinkle in Time | wikipedia=A Wrinkle in Time | image=Wrinkle1.jpg }} الكتاب المشار إليهم المواضيع المتكررة كتب سوير على الرغم من شخصية سوير "المتخلفة"، إلا أنه قارئ نهم. شوهد يقرأ كتب أو يشير إليها في عدة حلقات: * Watership Down - يقرأه على الشاطيء. * Lord of the Flies - يشير إلى جين. * A Wrinkle in Time - Shown by Jack. * Unspecified automotive magazine - يقرأه لآرون. * Lancelot - يقرأه على الشاطيء. * Are You There, God? It's Me, Margaret - يقرأه على الشاطيء. * Julius Caesar - Quoted Locke. * Bad Twin - يقرأه على الشاطيء. * Of Mice and Men - Read in prison and referenced to Ben. * The Fountainhead - يقرأه على الشاطيء. * Evil Under the Sun - يقرأه على الشاطيء. * The Invention of Morel - Read in his room at the barracks. * Grimm's Fairy Tales - يقرأه على الشاطيء. شاهد أيضاً en:Literary works de:Literarische Werke es:Obras literarias fr:Apparition de travaux littéraires pl:Portal:Literatura pt:Referências à Obras Literárias ru:Книги تصنيف:المراجع الأدبية تصنيف:المواضيع المتكررة تصنيف:القوائم تصنيف:مقالات مختارة